Un soupçon d'Ambroisie
by Aerfen
Summary: Il y a des temps que l'on oublie, parce qu'ils ne marquent pas l'histoire.Mais quand cesse la guerre, que deviennent les hommes qui ont combattu, que deviennent ceux qui ont eu peur? Comment pleurer les morts quand on aspire tant à la vie?


Note

_Voici le tout début d'une fic qui risque de me durer un petit bout de temps.  
Ce chapitre est un peu court, mais les prochains seront normalement bien plus longs  
Les personnages développés appartiennent pour la plupart à JK Rowling, qu'ils soient explicitement cités dans ses oeuvres, ou simplement évoqués. J'ai tenté de leur insuffler une vie propre en imaginant quelles avaient pu être leurs aventures: mon goût pour le "mystère" et les affaires criminelles me poussera certainement à donner à cette fic un caractère "policier".  
Pour finir, je voudrais remercier tous les membres du Flppbb qui m'ont poussée à publier ce début de fic et avec qui je passe de très bons moments.  
**Bonne lecture!!**_

La dame aux camélias

Le 4 février 1983, aux alentours de 9H, Cygnus Moroz se leva de son bureau, fourbu après sa nuit de travail ininterrompu. Il se dirigea vers l'unique placard de sa cuisine et fouilla parmi les paquets, en quête de café.

A 9H02, il se rendit compte que ses réserves étaient complètement épuisées. Il tourna alors la tête vers la seule fenêtre de son appartement et fit une moue de découragement en voyant le ciel orageux: sa paresse plus que sa fatigue lui fit refuser l'idée de sortir pour en acheter.

Toutefois il fut obligé de reconsidérer la question, quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait relu la même page des « joies de la magie noire niveau 7 » plus de cinq fois sans en retenir une seule ligne.

Malgré la pluie battante, il décida de sortir faire quelques courses, et se dirigea vers l'épicier du coin, Alfred Smith.

Pendant ce temps, Ivy Lowen , fleuriste chez «Rose & violet » composait un magnifique bouquet de camélias blancs, qu'elle installerait plus tard en devanture, alors que Monsieur Londubat, un habitué du magasin, choisissait comme à son habitude une unique fleur de souci. Ivy Lowen, chez qui la discrétion plus que la timidité dominait, encaissa la pièce que l'homme aux tempes déjà grisonnantes lui tendait, sans lui poser de question.

Monsieur Londubat prenait ensuite toujours le même chemin, vers l'est de la ville, et croisait souvent Miss Newspring, une petite vieille que l'on disait charmante; et qui tenait une pension de famille. Il la saluait en soulevant son chapeau et repartait parfois en sifflotant. C'était en effet à 9H30 précisément que miss Newspring allait faire les courses pour ses pensionnaires, qu'elle choyait comme les enfants qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.  
Les choses voulurent que ce jour là, sa sciatique se réveilla, provoquant une douleur lancinante dans sa jambe droite.

_« encore à cause de toute cette eau qui nous tombe droit du ciel! L'humidité vous savez, elle me réveille ma douleur! C'est là et ça me lance, et avec ça je n'arrive même plus à m'asseoir! Marcher, voilà encore le moyen d'oublier que j'ai mal!» _

Répétait-elle, non sans contradiction, à tous ses pensionnaires. Louise Lenoir avait alors sauté sur l'occasion. Jeune française arrivée depuis peu à Londres, elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de visiter la ville. Elle proposa à Miss Newspring de l'accompagner pour faire ses courses…

_« J'insiste madame Newspring,_ avait-elle ajouté à sa logeuse quand cette dernière avait tenté de refuser. _Je porterai votre panier, ce n'est plus de votre age! Et puis on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver à des vieilles personnes comme vous, les rues sont souvent bien mal famées »?_

Miss Newspring avait décidé d'incomber le manque de courtoisie flagrant de la jeune sorcière au fait qu'elle parlait encore mal la langue… Et se retint de lui dire d'arrêter de crier si fort… Elle n'était pas encore sourde!

Louise Lenoir adorait rendre service, et sentir qu'on avait besoin d'elle. Mais on admettait souvent qu'elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et elle n'entendit même Miss Newspring maugréer, alors qu'elles se mirent en marche.

Louise sortit la première et ouvrit son grand parapluie rouge à pois blanc, sous lequel elles s'abritèrent toutes deux. La jeune française se sentit obligée de tendre le bras à la petite vieille, qui avait quelque peu perdu de sa bonne humeur naturelle.

Cygnus Moroz quant à lui, avait complètement oublié qu'il existait des moyens pour se protéger de la pluie, et marchait tête aux vents sur les pavés londoniens. Quelques minutes suffirent pour qu'il soit complètement trempé. Il ne réalisa même pas, emmitouflé qu'il était dans son imper beige, qu'il venait de croiser à 9H30 Louise Lenoir, alors qu'elle avait le regard tourné vers les vitrines et que sa robe rouge, imbibée d'eau elle aussi, se collait harmonieusement à ses formes.

C'est aussi à 9H30 que Jarry Baker, le postier de la quatrième rue, défit son paquet d'exemplaires de la gazette du sorcier et en regarda la couverture, tout en jouant avec la ficelle qui tenait les journaux ensemble. On y voyait voler la nouvelle équipe d'Angleterre et le regard De Jarry Baker se posa sur la nouvelle batteuse, Linsley Goldenwrist, que l'on disait prometteuse.

Il releva la tête quand il entendit retentir la sonnette de la porte; et reconnaissant Miss Newspring, il sortit sans qu'elle ait besoin de le lui demander, la liasse de lettres qui attendait ses clients ainsi que quelques exemplaires du journal sorcier.  
Miss Newspring donna ses 5 noises et deux mornilles habituelles que Jarry Baker encaissa directement.

Le mécanisme de sa caisse enregistreuse était parfaitement huilé, et produisit ce petit son révélateur de la minutie d'un tenancier. Jarry Baker était en effet de ceux qui savait tenir un magasin.

Alfred Leek n'était pas de ce genre là. Sa petite épicerie, située à quelques pas de la poste, était sur le point de faire faillite. Sa caisse enregistreuse s'ouvrait beaucoup plus rarement, et ce n'était que pour rendre de la monnaie sur des petites pièces. On n'allait chez Alfred que si on y était obligé. Il avait peut être été trop imprudent et sûrement son inexpérience était-elle à l'origine de ce qui lui arrivait: de son père il avait hérité ce qu'il avait tenté de faire une épicerie originale. Mais ses produits ne plaisaient guère, dans cette partie de Londres, qu'aux esprits marginaux.

Cependant ce matin là, il avait fait une vente inattendue qu'apprécia son chiffre d'affaire. La caisse ronflante alla même jusqu'à indiquer la somme en galions. Et Alfred rendit la monnaie sur des pièces en or. En effet, un employé des ateliers de potions (qui se situait deux rues plus loin), était entré en trombe dans son petit magasin poussiéreux, et lui avait acheté tous ses paquets de café. Sans poser plus de question, Alfred lui avait alors vendu tout ce qu'il avait. Il ne comprit jamais vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé, et ne fit jamais le rapprochement entre cette vente et l'annonce officielle, quelques jours plus tard, de la création d'une nouvelle boisson énergétique, « l'Al's drop ».

Ainsi donc, Cygnus Moroz, trempé jusqu'aux os et grelottant presque, poussa la porte de l'épicerie. Ses pas l'arrêtèrent près du comptoir où il demanda sa marque de café habituelle.  
Le soucis d'Alfred avait toujours été de satisfaire ses clients; c'est ce qui le poussa à descendre dans sa réserve, à la recherche d'un ultime paquet qui aurait survécu, même s'il savait qu'il ne lui en restait plus (… mais on ne sait jamais).

Cygnus Moroz avait une phobie, qui s'apparentait à de la maniaquerie: il détestait perdre son temps. Alors il s'approcha d'une des vitrines qui exposait des articles originaux, aux couleurs passées, et entreprit de déchiffrer consciencieusement chaque étiquette.  
Son grand manteau beige goûtait abondamment et sur la distance qu'il avait déjà parcourue dans le magasin, l'eau qu'il avait ramenée s'était mélangée à la poussière pour former une boue glissante.

A ce moment précis, Louise Lenoir et Miss Newspring passèrent devant la vitrine du magasin d'Alfred. La jeune femme avait toujours été de nature curieuse, et cette devanture, au demeurant presque vide mais qui trahissait encore quelques signes d'activité, l'intrigua au plus haut point… Comme l'on s'apitoie sur un cadavre encore frais. Poussée par je ne sais quelle heureuse intuition, elle persuada Miss Newspring d'y aller faire un tour.  
Louise Lenoir insista pour tenir la porte à sa logeuse; quand elle même entra, elle ne vit de Cygnus qu'un dos trempé et un sommet de crâne d'où quelques mèches brunes se battaient en épis  
Louise quitta un instant Miss Newspring pour aller poser le parapluie dans un coin. La vieille dame fut attirée par des produits multicolores posés sur le comptoir et s'en approcha, de son pas incertain.

Alfred à cet instant, déplaça une caisse poussiéreuse de sachets de thé au citron, à la recherche de la denrée rare. Il saisit du bout des doigts ce qui semblait être un carré de tissu en se demandait d'où il pouvait bien provenir, mais le lâcha subitement quand il entendit un cri perçant.

Alfred n'avait jamais eu l'oreille musicale, mais il reconnaissait là le cri suraigu d'une femme, qui semblait paniquée ou du moins prise d'une crise d'hystérie impressionnante, qui frôlait presque la démence. Il se dépêcha alors de remonter les marches, en évitant les lattes cassées et en baissant la tête pour éviter le plafond un peu bas.

Quand il arriva à la lumière de sa boutique, il découvrit une vieille dame étendue sur le sol avec une flaque rouge sous la tête, et deux personnes penchées au dessus de ce corps. Alfred soupira en pensant à tout ce sang qu'il aurait à nettoyer, et se demanda si saisir sa serpillière à cet instant serait en effet opportun: mais le sang une fois séché était bien plus difficile à faire partir. Et il fallait dire qu'Alfred tenait à son parquet en chêne brut…

La petite pièce de la boutique était constituée de cinquante-six lattes qui, collées, formaient un ensemble géométrique assez agréable au regard. Le temps avait un peu patiné le bois, mais il conservait cet aspect précieux que seuls les matériaux nobles savent produire. Il rougit presque en songeant que cela faisait presque 5 jours qu'il n'avait passé un coup de balais.

Un nouveau cri strident détourna l'attention d'Alfred: il décida alors qu'il était plus judicieux de commencer par aller chercher un calmant pour la femme qui criait.  
Louise Lenoir se tenait maintenant les cheveux et parlait dans une langue gutturale qui ressemblait au russe ou au français, Alfred n'avait jamais été très doué pour les langues… L'homme quant à lui tentait de multiples sorts complexes, mais aucun ne semblait marcher sur le corps toujours inerte.

Miss Newspring avait en effet lamentablement glissé sur le sol et son crâne avait été le premier à cogner les lattes en bois, si chères à Alfred. C'est d'ailleurs le bruit de craquement d'os qui avait le plus effrayé Louise Lenoir, puis le sang évidemment qui s'était vite répandu sur le parquet et s'était à son tour mêlé à la poussière. Il n'y avait rien eu à faire.

Miss Newspring était morte sur le coup!

On en fit grand cas dans le quartier et l'affaire attira un certain nombre de badauds. Le lendemain, quelques journaux allèrent même jusqu'à étaler cette fâcheuse histoire dans leurs titres.  
Jarry Baker n'eut plus droit à la visite quotidienne de sa petite vieille, elle qui était devenue une habitude; il mit bien quelques semaines à l'oublier. Cela apporta également un semblant de célébrité à Alfred et son magasin devint une sorte de lieu de curiosité où le tout Londres se précipita, comme des mouches attirées par un cadavre.

Londres avait vécu dans la peur et le sang depuis tant d'années, que se retrouver ainsi sans cadavre à rogner lui paraissait étrange. Le lord noir en effet n'était plus, et avait laissé dans la vie des sorciers comme un vide inqualifiable. On se soucie plus de la vie quand on a à faire face à la mort, et, sans le comprendre, Londres chercha dans cette affaire le moyen de canaliser toutes ses attentes.

La célébrité d'Alfred ne fit toutefois pas sa fortune, et il retomba dans l'oubli en même temps qu'on enterra Madame Newspring dans le petit cimetière qui jouxtait sa maison de famille.  
Les pensionnaires furent fort affligés de sa mort: ceux qui ne purent retrouver de logement tout comme ceux qui regrettèrent sa générosité et sa gentillesse.  
Mais personne ne la pleura véritablement.

Ses funérailles furent sobres et solennelles, à l'image de ce qu'avait été sa vie. On se contenta d'envoyer une poignée de terre sombre sur son cercueil blanc, puis on finit l'ouvrage à la pelle. La pluie s'arrangea de tasser la petite butte sur laquelle vint progressivement pousser une herbe grasse et vivace.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, quelques âmes charitables vinrent même se recueillir sur sa tombe en l'agrémentant de quelques fleurs; Monsieur Longdubat prit ainsi l'habitude, tous les premiers mardis du mois, de venir orner sa tombe d'un camélia blanc.

On aurait presque pu oublier qu'elle fût là; mais un gardien prévoyant n'oublia pas de graver dans la pierre son identité. Et, certains dimanches, le passant qui s'aventure trop loin dans ces allées funèbres, à la recherche d'un parent, croisent encore parfois les noms presque effacés de la vieille logeuse de la quatrième rue:

Ambrosia Camélia Newspring


End file.
